


8:45 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell proceeded to smile as Supergirl remained with him within a kitchen.





	8:45 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell proceeded to smile as Supergirl remained with him within a kitchen and he couldn't remember her recent demise.

THE END


End file.
